


Hit Me

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Actors, Blood, Fighting, M/M, Slight Violence, mostly it's soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: As research for their upcoming acting roles, Kuroo and Oikawa watch an MMA Match where Kuroo see's Sawamura Daichi for the first time.





	Hit Me

“Holy shit!”  Kuroo couldn’t help but exclaim as he watched a guy's head snap back, blood spraying out from a clearly broken nose.  The guy barely even paused, as if a broken nose was nothing, before he was dodging another punch and moving under the other guys guard.  “Fucking hell Oikawa, oh-” Kuroo had a visceral reaction to the upper cut Broken Nose had landed on the other guy.  The other guy went down and didn’t get back up.

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa had his thick framed glasses on, looking like the least likely person to be attending an MMA match with his stylish cardigan and designer jeans.  “His stats are great, hits like a battering ram.”  Of course he had researched all the fighters before coming.  Oikawa had scary intensity when he really wanted to nail a part.

 

That was why two guys whose whole career basically rested on keeping their faces in working order were attending a Mixed Martial Arts fight.  Kuroo had been hesitant to accept the friendship Oikawa was offering at first when they had been cast in the leading roles of a new tv show.  Oikawa Tooru was known for his commitment to all things acting, he lived and breathed it.  Kuroo had always been satisfied with acting, content with the knowledge that his CV was good and his skills spoke for themselves but it was never meant to last him a lifetime.  Oikawa was on a whole different playing field, and he was notoriously high maintenance, though everyone always said that if you were able to work with him, consider yourself lucky.

 

It was a superhero show and there would be fight sequences put in.  Most of those would be handled by stunt doubles, but Oikawa was insistent that they learn it all to make it believable when stunt doubles wouldn’t do.  Kuroo had thought they’d take a class or two, not that he’d be front row center for Blood Fest.  Kuroo had never considered himself squeamish but listening to bones snapping was a little much for him.

 

“The fights aren’t that long.”  Kuroo took a long drink of his water as they cleaned the ring.

 

“Real fights usually aren’t, they are physically and mentally demanding, they wear both the body and mind out relatively quickly.”  Oikawa supplied, leaning back from his intense focus while the crowd buzzed around them.

 

“So how exactly did you score front row seats?”  Kuroo wasn’t really surprised at their closeness to the action, Oikawa was amazingly manipulative and people tended to just want to do whatever he asked of them.

 

“Iwaizumi and I are childhood friends.”  Oikawa shot him a blinding grin, the same he sported on covers of magazines.  “You didn’t know?”  He made it sound as if he was disappointed in Kuroo, as if he was suppose to do some heavy recon on Oikawa before working with him.  It made Kuroo wonder what Oikawa had dug up on him.  Kuroo tended to be a homebody so there wasn’t much on him.  He had seen a couple people slyly take photos of them sitting together, though he had no doubt it would be Oikawa all the articles talked about.  That was fine with Kuroo, he was good with the level of fame he had attained.

 

“The guy who just knocked the fuck out of that other guy is your friend?  The one who just had his nose broken and didn’t even flinch?”  Oikawa had a meltdown when his moisturizer ran out.  Kuroo had no idea how two people who seemed so total opposites could have remained friends for so long.

 

“Iwaizumi is a brute.”  Oikawa nodded and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh because that’s wasn’t what he was saying at all, but Oikawa only tended to hear what he wanted to hear.  “Next up is Sawamura Daichi and Terushima Yuuji.”  That intense focus was back again and Kuroo turned his attention back to the ring as a blonde guy with a dark undercut hopped into the ring, bouncing around and riling up the crowd with his loud shouting.  He was as decked out in tattoos as the rest of them, they stood out in contrast to his pale skin.

 

“Which one is that?”  Kuroo asked because he couldn’t make out a thing the announcer was saying over the screaming of the crowd.

 

“Terushima Yuuji, his fighting style is sporadic but effective, especially against someone like Sawamura Daichi-” Oikawa motioned to the man entering the ring with significantly less fan fare.  “Who is rooted in old traditions.”  The crowd was in an uproar, screaming Sawamura’s name as the solemn looking man stood still while Terushima bounced on the balls of his feet.

 

Sawamura was significantly darker than Terushima, and Kuroo could make out freckles spread across his face and heavier on his shoulders and back.  Though Sawamura was also heavily tattooed, sleeves crawling down his arms and stretching across his back.  His black shorts and black and orange gloves seemed subdued compared to Terushima’s yellow and white outfit.  There was something solid about the man, broad and intimidating though Terushima was smirking as he put in his mouthguard.

 

The bell rang and Terushima was on Sawamura instantly.  There was no thought behind his moves, just a heavy barrage of hits.  Sawamura was steady, guarded against the hits like a seasoned professional but many of them still landed.

 

“Iwaizumi and Sawamura have a rivalry going on, it’s mostly pumped up by the media to get fans interested because neither of them really has an issue with the other.”  Oikawa explained, leaning forward as he studied the match with a slightly bored air.  “I never understood how Iwaizumi lost to him, his fighting style is just so boring and simple.  Iwaizumi said once Sawamura just never gives up, his endurance is higher than anyone else's but how is it impressive to be a human punching bag?”  There’s something a little competitive, a little ugly on Oikawa’s face and it’s one of the few times Kuroo has seen the real Oikawa.  Not the brightly grinning, almost childish persona he shows to the media and fans but the intensely loyal and crazy intelligent man beneath that.

 

Sawamura is bleeding profusely from a cut above his eyebrow, or maybe it’s through his eyebrow.  There’s so much blood it’s hard for Kuroo to tell and he assumes it can’t be easy to fight with blood obstructing his sight but Sawamura stands steady.  Terushima is huffing out breaths, his chest rapidly rising and falling and sweat is pouring off of him but Sawamura, despite the wounds, barely looks winded.

 

Terushima takes half a step back, probably to regain his form and breath, and that’s when Sawamura strikes.  Kuroo has to say there might be a good strategy in letting your opponent wear themselves out because Terushima can’t seem to quite block Sawamura’s attack.  Kuroo knows Terushima is finished when Sawamura brings those powerful looking legs into play.

 

“He won.”  Kuroo felt smug, though he’s not quite sure why.  He guesses he just likes cheering for the underdog, especially when said underdog is built like a brick shithouse.  He was bloody and sweaty now but Kuroo found that he didn’t even mind that much.

 

“Please do not take inspiration from Sawamura.”  Oikawa stands up with the rest of the crowd, tugging Kuroo against the masses moving out of the venue.

 

“You’re just mad because he beat Iwaizumi before.”  Kuroo smirked at the glare Oikawa throws over his shoulder.

 

“Iwaizumi has beaten him several times!”  Oikawa shows a badge to a large man and woman guarding the doors that the fighters had exited and entered the ring through.  They check something on their tablets before letting them both in.  Honestly, Kuroo isn’t even that surprised.  

 

“But not lately?”  Kuroo asks, half teasing and half genuine curious.

 

“Iwaizumi says he just learns too quickly, he started 20 paces behind everyone else but for every one pace they take he’s moved five.”  Oikawa doesn’t sound as if he particularly believes that, but he might be a little biased towards his friend.

 

It’s a new side to Oikawa and Kuroo likes the other man a little more for it.  Oikawa is constantly surrounded by an entourage, but he always seemed like he was keeping them at arm's length.  Like he wasn’t quite completely present around them, fitting into a role that they wanted instead of being himself.  Kuroo guessed he was seeing this part of Oikawa because Oikawa was trying to figure him out and was quickly understand that Kuroo didn’t want Oikawa to play any particular role.

 

Kuroo could understand putting on a front for most people.  He tended to act a lot more sly and suave than he really was, Kenma and Bokuto especially liked to mock him about landing himself on lists like ‘Sexiest Men Under 30’.  Kuroo enjoyed teasing people but he knew he fell more on the side of dorky than suave.  He was a very good actor after all.

 

“Iwaizumi!”  Oikawa cheered happily as they walked into the locker room.  Kuroo felt a little nervous as several pairs of intense eyes landed on them but Oikawa breezed past them.

 

“What are you doing here Shittykawa?”  Iwaizumi grumbled as he pulled a white shirt over his head.  He was bandaged up, his nose was swollen and he had dark bruises beneath both eyes but there was something soft beneath the harsh lines of his face as Oikawa glided over to him.

 

“Not the flannel,” Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi pulled on red and black flannel button up over his shirt.  “I told you we were going out after your fight!  Can’t you look presentable for once?  Where are the clothes I sent to you?”

 

“In the fucking trash where I’m going to put you if you keep talking.”  Iwaizumi knocked Oikawa’s fidgeting hands away from the old flannel before closing the door to his locker.

 

“Mean!”  Oikawa cried dramatically.  Iwaizumi nodded to several the other fighters as they left, chuckling and shaking their head at the spectacle Oikawa was making.  One even stopped and asked for a picture with Oikawa and Kuroo, who happily obliged.  “I guess this is alright, are you okay to go out?”  Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s face, gently running his thumb right below the dark bruises.  Kuroo was surprised by this display, even more surprised that he was allowed to see it.

 

“You’re letting your shitty personality come through again, you haven’t even introduced me to your friend.”  Iwaizumi’s words were harsh, but the kiss he placed against Oikawa’s wrist was anything but.

 

“You should really ice those ribs.”  A voice interrupted them before Kuroo could introduce himself.  Two people walked into the locker room, one familiar and one wearing the uniform of an EMT.

 

“I will when I get home Suga, stop worrying it’s not the first time I’ve been hit by Terushima.”  Sawamura Daichi should not look as good as he did, considering he was still covered in sweat with blood on his face and over his chest.  Kuroo had thought the overall package was nice but a bit plain from a distance, but up close it was even better.  He was sure ancient poets were writhing in their graves wanted to write sonnets about that chiseled jaw line and broad shoulders.  The tattoos and freckles were nicer close up too, but it was really the soft brown eyes that caught Kuroo unaware.

 

“Doctor Refreshing!”  Oikawa greeted.  The EMT turned and smiled.  He was a bit of a knock out too but in a more etheral way.

 

“Tooru, how good to see you again, you’ll make sure Hajime ices that nose and keeps pressure off his left ankle?”  Oikawa zeroed back in on Iwaizumi, looking down at his foot.

 

“Thanks Suga.”  Iwaizumi deadpanned to the innocently smiling man.

 

“I admit to nothing, but if I did, which I don’t, then I would point out I have to find a way to keep my headstrong patients healthy someway since they never listen to me.”  The man named Suga said unrepentantly.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight Koushi?”  Oikawa asked and Kuroo was a little frustrated that Sawamura was so intent on searching through his locker, ignoring everything around him.  He felt like it was a missed opportunity when the shorter man moved off to the showers in the far back of the locker room.  “Of course not, you’re coming out with us!  This is-”

 

“Oh I know who you are,” Suga grinned and it was quite an impish look.  “You were in Traces Gone.  That movie helped one of my friends get through a pretty bad breakup.”  It was an older movie Kuroo had been in, back when he was still in his teens, Kuroo wondered who the friend was.  “Though he prefers Wasting Waters now.”  There had been a couple shirtless scenes for Kuroo in Wasting Waters.  He didn't like the extreme diet and grueling work outs he put himself through to get the desired results, but he couldn't deny that they were worth it.

 

“So it’s settled!”  Oikawa clapped his hands happily.

 

“Shouldn’t you ask Daichi before just assuming he’ll come along?”  Iwaizumi asked.

 

“No because he wasn’t invited.”  Oikawa sniped back.

 

“Daichi loves bars.”  Suga said as if Oikawa hadn’t spoken.

 

“That doesn’t sound like me.”  Sawamura came back with a towel wrapped low on his hips.  He was only a couple steps away from Kuroo and he could now make out what most of the tattoos were.  Kuroo was surprised to see many of them looked like delicate line art with splashes of watercolor on them.  A detailed skull bleeding into a pirouetting ballerina, a black bird with a splash of blue spreading his wings, softly colorful flowers twisting through all the designs.  Kuroo wanted an even closer look.

 

Kuroo followed Oikawa and Iwaizumi out to wait in the hall while Suga and Sawamura changed.  When they emerged Sawamura was fully clothed and his cheeks were suspiciously red.  Kuroo wanted to groan out loud because as good as Sawamura looked half clothed, he looked great fully clothed too.  He was wearing a simple dark gray henley with the sleeves rolled up, dark washed jeans that hugged his thighs and brown worn-looking boots.

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”  Kuroo introduced himself as they began walking towards the club that Oikawa had picked out.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.”  His freckles were adorable up close, his smile warm and his cheeks still stained a little pink.

 

“Saw that hit you took to the head, you alright to deal with the migraine inducing music we’re about to be subjected to?”  Kuroo asked with a grin as Oikawa huffed in front of them.  Sawamura laughed and Kuroo wanted to walk away right then and there.  Was there anything about Sawamura Kuroo didn’t find insanely attractive?  


“As long as they have food then I’m good.”  They did have food, and it was pretty good too.  They were let right in when the bouncer caught sight of Oikawa and then led into the VIP lounge that was above the main floor.  It was still ridiculously loud but Kuroo used that as an excuse to move closer to Sawamura, so he could hear the other man of course.  His motives were completely innocent.

 

Despite Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s “rivarly” they seemed on friendly enough terms.  Iwaizumi was rough around the edges but Kuroo could tell he was as soft as a marshmallow inside, especially when it came to his childhood friend Oikawa Tooru.  Iwaizumi might gripe and complain but he ended up doing whatever Oikawa asked of him.  Oikawa, surprisingly, only used that to his advantage for small things, like cuddling close to Iwaizumi on the couch or getting the other man to share his food with him.

 

Suga, or Sugawara Koushi, was a private doctor for the MMA circle, though he often wore EMT uniform to save his clothes from getting blood and sweat all of them.  He was beautiful and mischievous and clearly wanted to push Sawamura towards Kuroo, who was in no way complaining about it.

 

Sawamura was quickly becoming one of Kuroo’s favorite people.  Kuroo knew he was in trouble, he didn’t enter relationships at all because he knew he had a tendency to fall hard and fast.  He overlooked all character flaws and had been burned on more than one occasion.  But Sawamura was as steady in real life as he was in the ring, a calming sturdy presence that Kuroo wanted to melt into.  He also had a wicked sense of humor and was easy to converse with.  He never prodded for more information that Kuroo was willing to give and he evaded sore topics with ease.

 

“You’re not going to be doing any real fighting, right?”  Sawamura asked once he learned the real reason Kuroo and Oikawa had been at the fight.

 

“Bit hypocritical.”  Kuroo grinned as Sawamura hung his head and laughed.

 

“But nobody cares if my face gets all messed up.”  Sawamura defended lightly.  Kuroo barely restrained himself from saying that he cared if Sawamura’s face got messed up.  The cut through his eyebrow was stitched and bandaged but the area was swollen.  He also had a deepening bruise along his jawline that looked painful.

 

“Are you worried about my face Sawamura?”  Kuroo asked, leaning a little closer.  That flush of pink covered Sawamura’s freckled cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I mean- your face, that’s important to actors right?”  Sawamura asked.

 

“You should come check us out when we’re filming, make sure no one's putting my face in any danger.”  It was a giant leap but the slow growing smile lighting up Sawamura’s features was well worth it.

 

“I’d be doing a public service.”  Sawamura leaned a little closer, smile still warming his face up.  At that moment Kuroo found it very difficult to believe that Sawamura beat people up for a living.

 

“It’d be basically like a job.”  Kuroo joked back.

 

“I’d like that a lot.”  Sawamura said honestly, breaking the running joke they had.  Kuroo didn’t know how to handle that type of honesty, found he liked it a bit too much.

 

“Good.”  Kuroo answered back, voice rasping just a little.

 

“Good.”  Sawamura laughed, warm and soft, their noses brushing against each other at how close they had moved to one another.

 

Kuroo went home with Sawamura’s number that night.  The next morning he woke to a simple _good morning_ text that made Kuroo feel warm all over until he checked his other texts.  Several people had sent him various links to several articles about him.  About him and Sawamura Daichi, the Champion MMA fighter and possibly Kuroo’s newest beau?

 

Kuroo brushed it all off but later on when he was out buying groceries he purchased the magazine with one of the pictures of Kuroo and Sawamura sitting close at the club, a warm smile on Sawamura’s face as Kuroo laughed at something.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Friend" Suga was talking about was Sawamura, you know he loved him some shirtless scenes Kuroo!


End file.
